1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a starter assembly for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a starter assembly actuatable by a clutch pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Current starting assemblies for automotive vehicles utilize the potential energy stored in a battery to operate an electric motor which turns the engine until the engine is running. Theses starting assemblies are started when a starter solenoid is actuated by the closing of a circuit by the ignition key. Additional electrical energy is expended when the pinion gear of a starting assembly is moved to engage a ring gear thereof. These electrical components increase the cost and weight of a vehicle, including the increased size and capacity of the electrical battery so that the battery has enough potential energy stored to operate the starter solenoid and the additional electric motor which is used to move the pinion gear.